Kuroko No Basket: Friends vs Best Friends
by iloveJackFrost814
Summary: When Natalie and her three bestest friends get separated to different schools, Natalie finds herself alone and is trying to fit in. When she meets a boy who plays in the Yosen Basketball club, she has an amazing dream of becoming their coach. But things begin to spin in her head when her team vs her bffs teams, she will try everything she can to lead her team, to victory.
1. Chapter 1

I walked up to the school. I read the sign that said Yosen High School. There were many students walking outside and many were handing out sheets of paper to the students to join their clubs. I wasn't really expecting to join a club, but I would like to join one that would be athletic and sporty. I walked towards the students that were walking around searching for some way they could fit in with the second-years and the other high schoolers.

I was listening to some music on my iPod and I was singing along to it quietly. I didn't really like to sing in front of people. It's my number-one fear, but I would like to sing in front of my friends but I'm scared they wouldn't think I'm good. Maybe one day I would. Hmmm...my friends. I can't believe it. Why did we have to split up like that? I'm lonely at this school cause Laura went to Rakuzan, Rie went to Kaijo, Rin went to Gakuen, and Amaya went to Seirin, while I went to Yosen. I was supposed to go to Seirin with Amaya, but my parents thought going to Yosen would give me better education. But at least we can all meet up at our favorite place to hang out, Laura's place.

Amaya was talking to me about telling my parents that I should go to Seirin with her so I won't be alone, but I knew my parents wouldn't accept. I kept begging them, but it was no use. I hope none of the girls or boys pick on me. Probably not. I'm a nice and sweet person and such a girl. And I'm hoping that I would make some new friends, but Laura, Rie, Amaya, Rin and I will always have a special relationship that no one will ever brake.

As I walk, I remember I had to give some paper my parents told me to give to the co-principal. I turn off my iPod and put it inside my school bag. I look down at my school uniform. I absolutely love it, but Amaya hates it and I wouldn't complain. With those short skirts and her long legs, she does not look good in them. It's not her style.

I don't even pay attention to where I'm walking while I'm looking for that form I'm supposed to turn in, and something horrible happens. I bump into this extremely tall guy and I fall back, but he doesn't. I feel like a complete fool. So much for trying to fit it, instead I humiliate myself, all for some stupid form.

"You ok? Sorry, I didn't see you there. Your just so small," says the guy. I look up at him. He wore a buttoned-jacket with cuffs on the sleeves that were purple and on the side of his jacket, it read Yosen, so I suppose he goes here.

"Thanks, I needed that," I say trying to pick up the stuff that fell out of my school bag.

"No, I mean-" he says then I cut him off.

"Yea, I know what you meant. It's my fault for being a little short." He gives me what I think is a smile.

"Let me help you with that," he says bending down to help me pick up my scattered school stuff. Then, while we clean them up, there was a moment were we touch hands. Feeling his warm, big hands made me blush. He suddenly pulls back and we pretend nothing happened.

We put all my stuff back into my school bag and he lets out his hand to pull me up and I gladly accept. When he pulls me up, he makes me jump up and I land back on my feet.

"Woah, when you pick me up, you make me fly," I say.

"That's because I go to the Yosen Basketball Club. I guess my strength hasn't left me yet,"he says.

A basketball club? They have that here? Well, of course they do. But, maybe this is what will get me to fit in with the others at school and prove to them that I'm not just some new student at some high school.

"Is there anyway I can join the basketball club?" I ask, hoping he would say yes. But all he does is stare at me for a few seconds, and starts laughing at my face. I feel so humiliated. Everyone now has there attention to me and the tall guy. I almost start to walk away when he grabs my arm and I turn towards him with my face strawberry-red.

"Wait, don't leave. You didn't let me finish. We were going to shut down the basketball club."

"Really? Why?" I say my face starting to cool down a bit.

"Because our other coach had gotten seriously injured on our last game and couldn't be able to coach any more. We had no choice but to shut it down, until you asked to join. When I thought of it, it was too funny to see you coach since your so..." he says leaving time for me to let out my anger at him.

"So what?" I say almost yelling at him now.

"So...weak," he says quietly, thinking that I wouldn't hear his insult. Weak? Who does he think he is, judging people he doesn't even know. I can't believe this guy. I yank my arm out of his hand and I'm about to turn away, but I don't. I just keep up the conversation.

"Look, mister. Even though I may seem weak on the inside, but I am determined in the inside. And if I want to try out for basketball, then so be it," I say to him. What just happened? I've never talked like that to anyone in my life. I guess this I is a first.

"Ok."

"Ok?" I say, confused.

"Ok, you can join. We'll see how determined you can be, coach. See you on Wednesday," he says and he leaves.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me your name?!" I yell at him.

"I'll tell you on Wednesday!" he yells back, then goes inside the school while I stay outside, alone again.


	2. Chapter 2

First period just ended. It wasn't all that bad. No one said anything to me except when my science teacher introduced me to the class and when I was getting to know my science partner. She's really nice and we sort of have many things in common with each other. We both like the same color, purple, we both hate science, we both like music, and we both like the same sport, basketball. I think this is my first friend I've had since I came here, except "the tall guy", I think. So, I think I made my first new friend at my new school and I did a pretty good job at it, too. Well, I didn't really do anything. All I had to do was just be me.

Second period was pretty good. I'm not a big fan of language arts, but it was cool. Didn't make many friends, but my teacher seems to like me and so do I. She the nicest teacher I've had so far. We didn't get any homework today and, gosh, I like reading and writing. I love the way the pencil flows while I write and how good my hand writing is. Probably better than my other friends but, who nows. They're probably getting used to hand writing, too.

Third period, the best of them all. Theater. I absolutely love acting. It's so fun, becoming a whole new character and using totally different emotions while doing it. I made so much new friends in that class and they all respect me even though I am new in this school, except for one person, Emi. She's such a diva. She didn't even wear her uniform and they are expected to be worn everyday. She wasn't happy to find out there is a new student in her class. I saw her when the teacher introduced me.

She and her little "crew" had they're arms crossed and didn't have smiles on their faces. I don't think she likes me, especially since its my first day, and maybe that's because everyone likes me better than her. Well, yea it's obvious because everyone was talking to me and surrounding me asking questions about how it must feel like being new at a school so educated. Nobody bothered to sit next to Emi, except her "crew". But what was shocking was when she came up to me and introduced herself to me, but she wasn't really smiling.

It definitely looked like a fake smile to me. And what didn't shock me was when she leaned in to my ear and whispered that if I get in her way, she'll get in mine. Well, I think I made my first new enemy at this school. Great. But, so far, it's going great here.

Tomorrow is probably going to be the best second day of school. I'm going to be the new couch of the Yosen basketball club and I'll show him, I'll show all of them. I'll show them that I can be a somebody, not a nobody. And they'll all regret it. Well, that's if I do become the couch. But, I've got to put some more faith into it. I have to do this. If I don't, I don't know what else I would do after that. I would just give up then.

Fourth period, math. I don't like math, but it'll do since there are a lot of boys in it. Some girls, but boys is all I can see. But I'm not worrying about relationships now, now I need to worry about tomorrow. My teacher is nice. That's it. He's just nice.

It doesn't take long, but we finally go to lunch. My "friends" from theatre invite me to sit by them. They all look like those really snotty popular kids, but they seem to be nice.

"Hey, Nori. Come on, sit down with us. We've saved this seat just for you," says one girl whose name is Takara.

"Oh, thanks, Takara," I say taking my seat.

"So, Nori, what's it like being new at such an educated school?" says one boy whose name is Juro.

"Well," I say,"it actually feels great, and bad."

"How so?" says Juro.

"Well, it's bad because my best friends and I had to split up in different schools."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Nori," says Takara.

"It's ok. It's good because I have new friends like you guys,"

"Awwww, you're so sweet Nori. Same with you."

"Your pretty cool, too, Nori," says Juro.

"And it's also good because I get to become a couch for the Yosen basketball club," I say.

I expected them to say,"Wow, that's so cool" or something like that, but instead they start laughing at my face and I start blushing super red and I almost start crying. Do they not think I can do it or something? They're doing the same thing that guy did to me. Laugh at my face, thinking that I'm too weak to do this really important job, thinking that I'm not determined enough to do this. I can't believe them. I feel so ashamed. Maybe it's not worth it. It was a stupid idea anyways.

But what am I going to tell the team? What am I going to do? I was their only hope from shutting it down, and I let them down. Ugh, why can't people just understand that I want to do this. But I shouldn't do this. It was a bad idea from the start.

They finally got themselves together and just start giggling.

"Never mind that. It was a bad idea from the start," I say almost going to cry now.

"Uh, yea it was," says Takara.

"Yea, I can't believe you'd actually try out for it anyway. You'd never stand a chance," says Juro.

"Yea. What was I thinking?" I say.

I can't stand this.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," I say sounding really hurt.

I run to the bathroom without anyone noticing, go inside one of the stalls and let out my most hurtful voice. I feel so stupid. Why did I even think that I would actually...

"Nori, is that you?" I here a very familiar voice.

"Why would you want to know?"

"I knew it was you. I always go to the bathroom when I'm sad," says Kin, my science partner.

"How did you know I'm sad?"

"Because you were sitting next to those dweebs."

"Who? Juro and Takara? They're not so bad."

"Yea, them. Those losers always do that to new-bees. Whenever there's a new bee in the hive, the big bees always use them and pretend they're your bff's, then, bam! It turns out they're using you and make you feel not wanted,"

"They would never. They're really nice to me and they made me fit in," I say not believing a single word she's saying.

"Well you better believe it, Nori. They always do that to them."

"How would you know?"

"They did that to me once, in middle school," she says, then there's an awkward silence. Then, the bathroom door opens and guess who it is.

"Omg, Nori, are you ok? Juro and I were worried about you," says Takara.

"Pfft, yea right," says Kin crossing her arms at Takara.

"Oh, you," says Takara crossing her arms as well.

"Yea, me, the one who is trying to help Nori because of what you and Juro did to her!"

"What are you talking about?" says Takara, trying to act confused.

Should I really believe Kin? I mean, she did go to school with them in middle school. Plus, she's the first "real friend" I've made, and she seems to be nicer than and Takara.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! What you did to me and the other new students, especially poor Nori! You better stop this nonsense or I'll..." then she stops.

"Or you'll what? Tell the principal? Omg, I'm so scared! Like he'll actually believe you."

"Man, Takara, your worse than Emi," I say.

"Emi and me are sisters," she says.

" Oh, no wonder you two have the same annoying voice," I say, really happy that I said that cause it felt good to finally let it out.

"Ha, good one, Nori," says Kin. "Now come on out here so I can give you a 'high five'."

"Ok, but first, Takara has to leave. I don't want to see her face."

"Ugh, how dare you talk to me like that? No one talks to me like that," says Takara.

"Well, make sure you never forget it because this probably was your first. Now, bye," says Kin.

"I'm going to..." says Takara, but pauses.

"Going to what? Tell the principal? Omg, we're so scared! Like he'll actually believe you!" me and Kin say at the same time, then start laughing.

"Ugh, I'm leaving," says Takara.

"It's about time," I say.

"I thought she'll never leave," says Kin and we both laugh again.

"UGH! You'll regret talking to me like that,"

"Actually, we won't. It's too funny," I say, and we both start laughing, again. And finally, Takara leaves.

I finally come out of the stall.

"Man, your good at trash talking, Nori. Nice work," she says and we both 'high five' each other.

"It was nothing. I have two brothers at home, so..."

"That's cool. I'm an only child."

"Lucky. You know how hard it is to live with two really annoying young brothers? So hard!"

"Funny." We both walk out of the bathroom and start talking.

"So what did they do to you?" asks Kin.

Should I tell her? Would she laugh at my face? Maybe I should. She's been super nice to me. I should. But what will she say? There's only one way to find out.

"If I tell you, will you start laughing in my face?"

"Um, no, of course I won't."

"Ok. I told them that I want to become the coach for the Yosen Basketball Club and they laughed in my face because they thought I wouldn't stand a chance," I say. Is she going to laugh? I feel like crying again.

"Well, they're just jealous. And that sounds really cool. I would have never expected that from a new student."

"I'm glad you didn't laugh at my face. That was a relief."

"There's actually nothing funny about that. We can all have crazy dreams, and I'm not saying yours is crazy."

"That means a lot to me. Thank you, Kin," I say and I let my hands out for a hug.

"No prob, Nori," and she gladly accepts my hug. When we let go, we continue to talk. "Speaking of basketball, wanna go in the gym and watch them play?"

"Yea, sure. It would probably help my coaching skills for tomorrow."

"Then let's go."

We both walk to the gym and I'm thinking, wow. It's so big. But the players are somewhat small, except for one. And I know who it is. We walk to the bleachers and we sit down, watching them play. I don't focus on the score board, I just focus on the players. How they move, how they pass, how they dribble. As I watch, I notice "the tall guys" moves. He mostly dunks, since he's so tall. And he seems to be communicating with one person. They seem to be partnered up with him and don't mind the others, but still work with them.

The buzz goes on and team 1 wins by...100 to 37! Wow! This team has experience, but there's something that's keeping them from losing. I think this strategy helps them win. Hmmmm...

We get up and I'm about to go out the door when Kin stops me.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Out. Where else?"

"Don't you want to meet them?"

"I'm going to meet them tomorrow."

"Yea, but why wait?" She grabs my arm and drags my to the team.

"Kin, I don't think we should...hey, guys," I say until we meet up with "the tall guy"and his partner.

"Hey. I'm Himuro. If you were watching the game, then you'd probably know that we won," says "the tall guys" partner.

"Yea, we were watching. You guys did great," says Kin looking at Himuro dreamily. I look at Kin who is still smiling at Himuro and I giggle. Himuro starts laughing and Kin blushes.

"Yea, you guys did great. I mean, I've never seen any team score 100 points," I say.

"That's because we couldn't have done it without Murasakibara," he says pointing to "the tall guy".

"So that's what your name is," I say.

"Yea, call me Atsushi, but I never got to know your name, coach," says Murasakibara. I smile and Himuro looks at Murasakibara with his eyes wide open then he looks at me and I feel so ashamed.

"Coach? When did this happen?" says Himuro.

"Well, not yet. Tomorrow I might be," I say.

"You know what this means, Atsushi?" says Himuro excitedly.

"Yea, yea, we get to play more basketball. But what's so fun about basketball anyway?" says Murasakibara. We all gasp.

"What?! This isn't like you, Atsushi. You love basketball," says Himuro.

"Yea, you're the best of them all, and I'm surprised I'm hearing one of the Generation of Miracles say that," says Kelsey.

Generations of Miracles? What is that? And "the tall guys" part of it? I'm about to ask, but the bell rings and everyone rush out of the gym to go back to class.

"I guess that means we have to go," I say.

"Yea, we do," says Atsushi.

"We better go," says Kelsey.

"Yea. We'll see you tomorrow then, coach," says Himoro.

"Ok. Can't wait," I say. I wave bye to Atsushi. He smiles.

"Just go," he says almost laughing. I laugh.

"See you tomorrow," I say.

Me and Kin walk out of the gym, and I turn around to see them, but all I see is Atsushi looking at us and I smile When he waves back at me. But what lurks in my head is that Generation of Miracles thing. What is the Generation of Miricals? But most importantly, the question is, Who is the Generation of Miracles?


End file.
